


Buying Time

by gottalovev



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, post island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in way over his head with this <i>thing</i> with James that was supposed to be practical and convenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying Time

**Author's Note:**

> Set after they'd (somehow) get off the Island

  
  
Miles sulks and downs another glass of punch, glaring in the general direction of Jack who's once againmonopolizing Jame's attention. Miles has never liked the guy, and it's not getting better by the second. Just as he thinks that, James turns and catches him seething, which prompts a knowing half smirk that shows those fucking goddamn dimples. Slamming the now empty glass cup on the table, Miles turns around and walks briskly to the balcony. He needs some air.

The thing is that there's too many people out there and Miles doesn't feel like making chit chat, so he slaloms between strangers, nods to Sun and Jin and goes down the stairs into the garden, walking to the gazebo. Slumping on the bench, Miles closes his eyes and knocks his head back against the wood there and sighs, listening to the frogs filling the night with their mating calls. He's in way over his head with this _thing_ with James that was supposed to be practical and convenient. No matter what he tells himself, he can't walk away and just get on with his life, now that they're back in the real world.

Miles hears the gazebo steps creaking and he's about to tell whomever that they can go fuck themselves elsewhere, thank you very much, when the intruder speaks first.

"Hey."

Not opening his eyes, Miles rolls them anyway. He must have let on more than he thought if James followed him here. He feels more than he hears James getting close, then there are fingers slowly tracing his temple down to his neck. Miles can't help the shiver and curses his traitorous body.

"Why did you stomp out like that?" James moves closer, between his knees and Miles can't help it and he bows forward to rest his forehead against James stomach. He's nothing but weak.

Sighing, Miles shakes his head.

"I didn't stomp. I made a manly exit."

James scoffs and kneads his fingers in Miles' scalp. Once again Miles curses inside at how he's so screwed and just asking to get totally destroyed. But James is _right there_, smelling fantastic and in those black jeans that hug his ass just right. Miles can't be blamed if his hands go instinctively up go James' waist and start to fumble at his belt. There's surprised grunt but Miles can feel James' cock stir, as eager as he is. But the damn leather is just not cooperating, or maybe it's his fingers that are made clumsy with the sudden wave of want, because Miles' not going anywhere and curses.

"Jesus Christ, would you help me? I'm trying to suck your cock here!"

James laughs, huskily and what sounds too much like happy and Miles heart definitely does _not_ flip flop in his chest.

"Always the romantic, aren't you Kato?"

God, that must take the cake, nickname wise. But at least James' helping, unbuckles and gets his jeans opened, and as soon as his cock is out, Miles just goes to town. Better this way, it makes sure he doesn't say anything stupid and it shuts James up, too.

Two birds, one stone.

Maybe, just maybe, that's what will get that stupid crush out of his system. He's bound to get bored soon anyway, right? Tomorrow, tomorrow he'll tell James that it's been fun but he has to go... do something extremely important that just happens to be far, far away.

Breathing in the intoxicating smell of musk and sex as James grunts and tells him how good a cock slut he is, Miles sucks harder and tries to shut up the little voice that says he's just gonna stay around as long as James need a fuck buddy to get over everything. It says something that this is the best thing Miles ever had.

Steeling himself, Miles makes sure this is the best blowjob he ever gave. Who knows how long it can buy him.

  



End file.
